


Black Clouds Over DC

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this fanfic a couple years ago in response to a fic prompt. It's one of the first few I published online and also one of the few I'm completely happy with.</p></blockquote>





	Black Clouds Over DC

**Black Clouds over DC**

Rain was coming down pretty steadily as Tony limped up to the burial site. It was frustrating him extremely because he couldn’t go as fast as the others could anymore and never would again. But this wasn’t about him, it was Jethro. It was all a sea of black, green, and even some Air Force blues thrown into the mix. This was only traditional after all. One of their own had fallen and everyone from the director to Fornell was in attendance.

Tony had to pause to catch his breath, he had barely been conscious a week ago. Beaten into a coma 2 weeks ago he had woken up a few days ago only to be told by a random nurse that his boss, his partner, his lover of 10 years hadn’t made it. They had been undercover to root out a crew of gay bashing marines. It had been a dreary day just like this one when they had been stumbled upon by one of the crew. In the back ally of the seediest gay club in the city was where it had all come to a head. The whole goal was to go out and about in the club to attract the attention of the bashers.

They hadn’t realized the size of the crew, Tony had fallen first, taking a severe beating to the back, legs, and head. He had been thrown to the ground and before blacking out had been screaming for their backup to save the day while he watched Jethro take on the worst of the crew. He had been giving it his all and had been winning when the remaining crew ambushed them.  Tony had lost consciousness at that point. Only waking to the bright lights of his hospital room calling out for Jethro.

Now here it was on possibly the worst day of his life and he had to get through the crowd to stand up front with the rest of their family. With Tim at his arm, he watches as the crowd parts. Slowly word spreads and Tony smiles a little at the irony of having all the attention on him. He limps slowly, measuring his paces, the cane making an uneven thump on the ground.

Standing with family he listens to the preacher, he listens to Ducky’s for once short monologue. Finally it was his turn to speak, he pushes himself towards the podium. He breathes in and out, staving off the tears and panic. And as he looks out at the sea of friends, family, and brothers in arms as he quietly begins…

 “It is a dark day in the history of country and out people when an innocent dies, but it is worse when a person is taken from their friends and family due to outdated and cloudy prejudices that allow another human to take life. Retired Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a good man, a good soldier, and in the end a good human being who lost his life due to savage men who thought to live outside humanities laws. He will be dearly missed by all in the military and law enforcement that met and became friends with the legendary 2nd B is for bastard man. While he sought to shield his heart from further hurt, he also sought justice and peace for those who couldn’t. It was my great honor to have first been colleagues, then friends, and finally for the few years of peace we had life partners. Our family and I will forever miss Jethro whose death has taken an even bigger piece of our innocence away and left a hole in our hearts forever jagged. In my heart, I know that Jethro has now been reunited with all those he lost over the years and is at peace finally. Goodbye Jethro, we will miss you, may Shannon & Kelly keep you safe.”

Tony slowly gasps a ragged breath as he is escorted back to the chairs and helped down into it by Tim. Barely there he smiles as he listens to the gunfire salute. Once a soldier always a soldier Jethro had said to him once. Thankfully, due to rescinded and updated laws they had been legally wed and together since Jet’s retirement from the marines. The military had faced many changes over the years and hopefully his injuries and Jethro’s death at the hand of those military bastards would help greaten the lesson, his loss wouldn’t be in vain but god did it hurt.

Tony fights with the cane and gets to his feet when the marine brings the flag. And that’s when he loses it, sinking back to the chair he absently thanks the soldier and starts to sob. He watches as the line of men and women begin filing past. Some stop to speak with him, offer their condolences but he barely hears them. All he registers is that today is the blackest day in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic a couple years ago in response to a fic prompt. It's one of the first few I published online and also one of the few I'm completely happy with.


End file.
